


Venom's Little Spider Slut

by kingkjdragon



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Brainwashing, Exhibitionism, Large Cock, Long Tongue, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mindbreak, Nipple Play, Pup Play, Tentacles, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: a wonderful commission that i thought you all would love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

The pulsing undulating mass condensed into the hulkish form of a man with dark coloring and a bold white spider on his chest, white eyes gleaming out into the city lit by night and the lights below, tracking a red and blue figure as it swung between the buildings, a deep raspy voice whispered “Mine” into the empty night.

Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man happily web swung through the brightly lit town of New York city, under his mask he smiled. “Another quiet night, and here I thought I was going to have to put up with another all nighter.” He chuckled. “Sucks to be the team though, they get stuck with training/punishment doing basic drills.” he rushed between two buildings and let himself freefall before catching a nearby building and swung farther. “Then again, they wouldn’t be able to enjoy this in the same way I do.” 

A crash came from below as Venom sent a small piece out to infect the driver of a truck making him go wild in the street and start attacking people. Venom knew his little spider would play the hero and tire himself out quickly, leaving him vulnerable.

Spider-Man’s eyes widen under his mask. “Well there goes my night,” he said as he swung down and began to get the people to safety. He saw the source of the issue and frowned as he attacked the driver, hoping to subdue him and keep him from hurting anyone else. 

Raging the Venomized male lashed out crushing parked cars and tossing them at people blind in his rage he was unaware of Spider-Man's arrival or the cars being stopped. Venom smirked in his hiding place, soon he would break his Spider and make him his forever.

Peter swung in landing a swift kick to the man’s chest knocking him back. “Whoa! Buddy, I have heard of the road rage but this is a little nuts.” He said narrowing his eyes at the sight of the familiar black suit on the man’s body. “That’s a real nice suit where’d you get it? The Halloween store? It’s a real scary one!”

The Venomized male let out a roar showing off razor sharp teeth before charging at Spiderman thrashing about, trying to crush him. Venom let his tongue out licking his teeth as he watched the fight.

Spider-man fought the venomized male easily, having faced off against venomized people before, his own team included he knew how to combat him, avoiding the fangs, claws, and tentacles with ease he somersaults forward with one of her legs outstretched, slamming it into the male’s shoulder making it stumble as he pressed on, attacking the stunned venomized male as he stands on one leg and side kicks at speeds even some of his teammates would be surprised at landing close to several kicks against the man in a single second before switching legs and dong the same with the other.

It took no time for Spiderman to win but as he downed the Male the venom lept off and started moving away knowing it would be chased by the hero.

“Oh no, you don't.” Peter shot off a web and swung after the piece of Venom, using the tech in his suit to keep track of it. “I don't know what Venom is planning but I won’t let it happen.” His hand tightened around his web-line. “Not to anyone.” he moved faster sling shooting himself from building to building, not noticing he was leaving the more lively parts of the city. 

Soon the piece led Spiderman to an abandoned warehouse that was dark but surprisingly warm inside as the Symbiote lept about inside aiming to rejoin Venom who waited and sealed all the exits after his Prey had entered.

Peter landed before the warehouse, slowly walking inside, the eyes of his mask lightning up. “Venom! Eddie! Come on out! I know you’re here!” he yelled keeping his guard up for anything. “You can’t hide Eddie! I know that was a piece of you!” He switched his web cartridges to his shock-webs. 

Webs shot out stealing the Web shooters and crushing them in the dark. “Little spider fell into the web now he is all alone” the dark raspy voice of Venom echoed from the shadows of the warm room

Peter cursed looking around trying to find him. “You can take my webs, but I can still beat you.” He said as he had his old web-shooters on and ready to use. “So just give up now.”

Thick black webs shot out and trapped Peter’s arms spread out and left him trapped as Venom stepped into the light and moved close to Peter claws tracing the lines of his body.

Peter gasped, finding himself trapped. “Ok, I really hate not being able to sense you.” He groaned. He shivered when he felt Venom’s claws trace along his body. “Alright, you got me at a disadvantage,” he said. “So what? Gonna try to merge with me now?”

Leaning in Venom allowed his tongue to slip under the mask wrapping around Peter’s neck before sliding into the younger males mouth and filling it up. Venom, slowly shredded the outfit leaving Peter naked save for his gloves, boots, and mask.

Peter’s eyes widen in disbelief, he thrashed about trying to get Venom off of him and hide his now nude form. His body was chiseled while not as overly muscled like Luke, he was leaner and fit being built for speed than a full up fist fight, a valley of pecs with a nicely developed six pack. He tried to keep his mouth closed but so far nothing was working on getting him free, or Venoms tongue out of his mouth.

Venom trailed his hands over the bare body his tongue deep in Peter’s throat making the male light headed as his oxygen was limited and his mouth filled with the slimy tongue. Venom pushed up against Peter’s back, hands moving to the soft cock and wrapping around it.

Peter’s body arched, cock jumping in Venom’s hand from the sudden attention it was getting. Peter tried to fight it off, but the pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming as he closed his eyes, an involuntary moan while his cock slowly grew to its full size, a nice 8 incher throbbing in Venom’s hand.

Venom smirked one of his fingers tracing the slit and lengthening till it slid into the pipe blocking it and slowly stretching it out. Venom could only laugh at the muffled Scream ripped from Peter and blocked by the long tongue in his throat.

Peter thrashed around his screams blocked and muffled as he tried to push him off of him. “Hmmmmf!” He yelled his body wretching, he desperately tried to force Venoms tongue from his throat, while trying to get his finger out of his slit, his cock throbbed in pain the burn of having it stretched was unimaginable.

Venom brought his free hand down and slid a finger into the tight dry hole as his tongue thickened in Peter’s mouth, the finger morphed into a tentacle that made its way for the virgin prostate as the one sounding him wiggled further in aiming to go all the way.

Peter screamed around his tongue, his body shaking in both pleasure and in pain, tears his eyes as he tried to use all his strength to get free, but it was not working his body couldn’t force Venom’s off oh his nor could he push his tongue out of his mouth let alone get him to stop doing what he was doing.

“Hmmmmm!” Peter hissed around his tongue, his brown eyes narrowed in an angry glare, he tried biting Venom’s tongue but that didn’t seem to work nor did it deter him. “Hnnnn! Nnnnh! Gnnn!” 

Venom retracted his tongue and smirked as it ripped off the mask revealing the panicked eyes of Peter Parker. “What is wrong little spider” Venom asked teasingly.

“Let me go you freaking sicko!” Peter growled. “This has been a funny game Venom, but get out of me and get off me! Now or my team is gonna be all over you like Nova at an all you can eat buffet!” 

Smirking Venom allowed his hand to cover Peter’s cock encasing it in a symbiote sheath that still fucked his cock while kneeling behind the trapped teen and spreading his ass wide, running his tongue over the reddened hole and slowly working it into him.

“V-Venom!” Screeched Peter, his eyes widen as groaned. “V-Venom! S-Stop! N-Nah!” he gasped his body thrashing around, his cock pulsing inside of the sheath. “Haaaa-!” Peter was shocked as he found himself enjoying this even more than he wanted to.

Venom smirked his tongue going deep into the virgin hole filling it with slime as it wiggled about in Peter’s guts, Hands reached up and teased the hard nipples on the tan chest driving the hero even further towards the point of no return.

“Nnnn!” Peter squealed arching his back. “N-Nah! Not there! Not thoooose!” His cock lurched pre was spilling out around his cock, the sheath was keeping it all trapped inside making it almost impossible for any of it to escape. “NoNooo!” He whined clawing at the webbing that was holding him in place. “V-Venom! E-Eddie! E-Eddie! Stop this! Y-you, don't’ want this!”

Smirking Venom doubled his efforts pinching and pulling on the nipples. Knowing Peter was so close to the edge. “Does the spider like his tits being played with?” Venom teased his tongue digging deeper into the virgin hole.

“T-There not tits!” Yelled Peter blushing deeply, his body betraying him as his cock throbbed and his ass clenched around Venom’s tongue almost as if it was responding to his comment about Peter’s pec’s being tits. His ass was subconsciously clenching and undulating around the wiggling throbbing wet muscle. “S-stop doing this! Please! Eddie stop!”

Venom ground his tongue into Peter’s boi pussy deeper making it thicker by the second before pulling it out quickly and dragging a scream and orgasm from the bound male. Peter’s tits were swollen and red from all of the pinching and teasing they had endured. Venom smirked as he saw his actions cause reactions in Peter’s body.

Peter’s body went slack, skin flushed sweat dripping down his entire body, his nipples ached and yet the burning sensation of the pain made the bound male whimper. The symbiotic dome around his cock was holding it all in before Venom had the dome absorb the cum of his little spider making him purr. “T-there yo-you got what you wanted,” Peter said his voice cracking slightly from how intense his climax was. “P-please Eddie please stop.”

“Oh we are just getting started with you Boi Pussy” Venom said stepping into the light. The Hulking 7 ft tall male was a masterpiece his body looking as if it was carved from solid black marble, defined lines for his abs, massive slabs for pecs with a white spider spread across them, and his cock was amazing as it stood hard at 15 inches and as thick as a 2 liter soda bottle.

Peter would be lying if he didn’t say he was checking Venom out when he walked into the light. The massive muscled villain, had the spider theme hero drooling before he remembered that it was his worst enemy and the man who had just sexually assaulted him. “S-So big.” Peter would never tell anyone, not even his team, Harry or M.J, but he had always looked at other dudes cocks to see where he stacked up. And, before today he had thought Powerman was the biggest, but Venom had him matched in length but beat him in thickness. Shaking his head, Peter turned away cheeks beet red, “S-stop calling it that there, not tits! And my….backdoor is not a boy pussy!” he snapped.

Reaching down Venom shoved two fingers into Peter’s Boi pussy and kissed him when he gasped in pleasure, before pulling back and smirking at the moaning Brunette who squirmed around on the fingers. “Like our fingers in your boi pussy? Venom asked right in Peter’s ear.

“S-Shut up.” Muttered Peter the blush edging down his neck, his ass flexed around the fingers. His cock refused to go soft even after he came, he was ashamed to acknowledge that he was slowly beginning to enjoy Venom playing with him and talking down to him. “I-I’m not.” Even attempting to say he wasn’t enjoying it was getting laborious to do, and on the edge of his consciousness he could hear a small voice, one he wanted to stop talking telling him to listen, to stop resisting and just give in to the pleasure that Venom was giving him. “I-It’s not..”

Venom left a Plug made of the symbiote that expanded in size to resemble Peter’s own cock and moved back before saying “Can you genuinely say with all your being you are not relishing this, that you really want us to stop?” Venom ridiculed going back to tease Peter’s tits some more.

Peter whined but halfway through it became a moan, his eyes widen and he closed his mouth. “V-venom!” He whined trying to pull away but only succeeded in pushing his tits into Venom’s hands, raking his claws over the red aching nubs and twisted and pulled on them. A sympathy of moans and whimpers. “No! Aaaah! O-oooh! Gods! Venom! Venom!” Peter was chanting his name like a mantra his mind drowning into the abyss of pleasure.

Pulling away Venom turned to walk away from the restrained hero. “Well, Spidey I guess you don’t want to play so I will leave you here for your team to find. Venom said knowing Peter would break and beg.

Peter’s eyes were hazy, lust, desire and want shinning in his brown orbs. The voice was back, stronger than before it was wrestling with his self-control. Peter’s head shot up when he heard Venom was leaving, his cock hard and aching his hole twitching around the plug, his lust had won over his self-control. “No! Venom! Eddie! Please don't leave me!” He cried. “Please! Please! Venom!”

Venom turned back smirking at the broken hero as he moved back towards him so the tip of his dark cock was in front of Peter’s mouth. “Yes Little Spider” Venom asked with a dark hiss in his voice and his eyes gleaming.

Peter looked at the massively thick cock before him, his pink tongue licking at the head, focusing on the slit which had small pearl size drops of Venom’s pre leaking from it. He lapped at it hungrily, swirling his tongue around it to memorize the taste, and then opened his mouth taking the head inside and sucked on it bobbing his head up and down.

“That is it Little Spider get us nice and wet then we will feed your Boi Pussy” Venom purred his clawed hand running through the brown locks of hair gently brushing them from the sweat-soaked face and looking into the hazy brown eyes that were blown wide with lust.

Peter moaned, his cock throbbing eagerly as he pulled back to the very tip, his tongue rubbing along the slit. He pulled off, kissing along the shaft down to Venom’s balls and kissed them too, opening his mouth to suck on the massive orbs drooling all over them, only to lick them clean after. “G-Gods Venom.” He whimpered. 

Pulling his dripping shaft away Venom moved to line up with the dripping boi pussy and slowly started pushing in teasing Peter’s tits the whole time. “Your tits are so hard and your boi pussy is so wet Spidey” Venom said before his face pulled back to reveal the pleasure filled face of Eddie Brock, “Fuck Peter you are so tight”.

Peter arched his back, body quivering mouth hanging open gasping for air. “E-Eddie!” He gasped his cock throbbing. With a pitiful whimpering moan he came spraying another load into the symbiotic cone around his cock. “I-It’s my first time.” He whined. “S-so t-thick! E-E-Eddie aah!”

Smirking Venom slammed all the way into Peter’s boi pussy, stretching it out and making it so no other cock would ever be able to bring pleasure to Peter. Starting a fast pace Venom fucked Peter stupid breaking him completely.

Peter’s breath was knocked out of him, his body shaking with each thrust, his cock throbbing, his brown eyes were completely dark, lust shining within them. “Haaa! Aaaah! S-s-s-so good!” He cried out. He whimpered and squealed even louder, his hands clawing at the restraints, his ass clenching, flexing around his cock, a small trail of drool going down his chin.

With a sharp thrust, Venom raised a clawed hand and cut Peter free, Before kissing him and letting his tongue snake through the entirety of Peter’s body till it wrapped around his own thrusting cock.

Pete’s already wide eyes grew bigger, feeling Venom’s tongue pushing into his throat and down into his ass where it was wrapping around Venom’s cock making Pete’s ass clench around both of them. “Hmmmm!” He cried out in pleasure, shooting another load of cum into the cone, his body was shaking in bliss, throwing his arms back entangling them around his neck.

Venom smirked as he felt his cock pulse in the broken male before his massive load filled Peter up. Reaching down Venom squeezed the balloon of Peter’s cum forcing it all back into his cock and ripped the sheath and sounding rod out.

Peter squealed loudly, his mouth twisting into a dopey grin while whis cock arched and he leaned his head back laying on Venom’s shoulder while cum dripped down his cock, ass gripping Venom’s cock with all his might while he looked down and giggled seeing his stomach stretch from the sheer volume of cum he could feel filling him up. “S-s-s-so much c-cum, f-feels so good.”

Looking to the door Venom smirked and leaned in to whisper “Looks like three of your friends are here to save you should we let them join us?” Venom asked as his body covered Peter in a black spiderman suit.

Peter moaned, looking up at Venom. “L-Let them join us.” He moaned out. “T-they could be oh so much fun if they just give in and join in the fun.” He smiled the newly formed mask of his suit opening up to form a mouth like his own letting it lick its lips.

 

 

~Bonus 1~

Peter flushed as he and Eddie walked through one of New York’s parks. The blond and the brunet were taking a nice seemingly normal stroll through the park under the starry sky, or it would have been normal, if not for the fact Eddie had taken control of Peter’s suit and forced it to recede leaving the brunette in nothing but his birthday suit. “E-Eddie! Please! T-this is embarrassing!” he whined. “P-please! Let me have my suit back!”

Eddie leaned in and kissed Peter while cupping his ass, rubbing a finger over the wet hole hidden by the perfect round cheeks. “Really what is the worst that can happen no one will mess with us and the law can’t touch us,” Eddie said letting out a dark laugh.

“B-but.” Peter began, while he was embarrassed he was also turned on. His hands doing their best to hold down his throbbing cock, “I-I-what if we get caught?” He asked 

“Then we destroy the intruder and I continue fucking your tight Boi pussy” Eddie growled sounding like Venom, as he sat on a bench and freed his own rock solid erection. Wagging his cock Eddie knew Peter would forget all thoughts other than servicing him like normal.

Peter’s eyes glazed over, he licked his lips dropping to his knees pushing his face into Eddie’s crotch and nuzzled it. Deeply inhaling his scent moaning loudly gliding his tongue down along the shift to the area between the head and the shaft and sucked on it. Opening his mouth taking the head in and hummed around it rotating his head around letting his teeth scrape along the skin of the head while his tongue attacked the slit.

Eddie moaned out burying a hand in Peter’s hair and forcing him down on the cock. “Such a good slut.” Eddie moaned out before ordering “Play with your naughty tits slut” knowing it would kick Peter into overdrive moaning and drooling on the cock fucking his face.

Peter groaned, bringing his hands up to play with his tits, groping, pinching, twisting, and pulling at his nipples. He moaned around Eddie’s cock slowly working his way down the shaft only stopping halfway to pull off his cock and lick down the shaft to the base sucking at it, his hand grabbed Eddie’s balls and rolled them in his palm bouncing them around giving them a slight tug while he bobbed his head up and down and worked his way down his cock taking every single inch into his throat until his nose was buried in his crotch.

Letting out a groan Eddie humped into the tight wet mouth of his best slut. “So hard to believe you did not want this all along Peter, Especially with how you make love to my dick,” Eddie said building to his orgasm.

Peter pulled off his cock. “I-I’d been stuck a prude for most of my life.” He said kissing along the head tongue licking at it. “I-i’m just doing what I've wanted for so long.” He moaned cleaning off the drool from Eddie’s cock.

“Get that sweet boi pussy up her I am going to eat it out” Eddie growled out his tongue flicking out of his mouth a little longer and sharper than a human one. Moving Eddie stood next to Peter waiting on him to get into position as ordered.

Peter’s flush grew darker, he stood up slowly moving to sit on the bench his legs spread apart cock throbbing, leaking pre all over the bench and his legs. “E-Eddie please hurry!”

Wasting no time Eddie drove his tongue into the quivering Boi pussy eating it out with his inhuman tongue driving Peter crazy.

Peter squealed arching his back, his hands slapping over his mouth to keep his moans from escaping. “E-Ehhh! Aaah! E-Eddie! Aaaah! Nya! Eddie!” Peter screamed tears of pleasure filling his eyes and fell down his cheeks, his cock lurched arching and throbbing leaking even more a small puddle forming under his cock.

 

 

~Bonus 2~  
Venom smirked it was time to permanently break the others but of course, he would keep his word to his little Spider and let him shut up the bucket head once and for all. Venom opened the room to a suspended naked Nova, Sam Alexander and stepped in with Peter following behind him like a loyal puppy. 

“Hey Buckethead what’s hanging.” Peter smiled, hands on his hips a playful and yet lustful gleam in his eyes, making his brown orbs shine like small gems. “You seem to be a little stuck, though I have to say.” He giggled. “You look better this way, oh so much better.”

Reaching up Venom removed the gag and stepped back wanting to see what the males last loudmouth words would be before he only used his mouth to suck cock. 

“WEBHEAD!” Yelled Nova his eyes glowing in anger as he tried to burst free but he couldn’t move. “What the heck are you doing! Don't just stand there like a fucking idiot! Sock this son of a bitch and get me the fuck down! We have to warn Fury and ice this freak!” he yelled in anger as he couldn’t find any way to break free.

Reaching down Venom Kissed Spiderman while placing his hand on the side of Nova’a head almost ready to break the loudmouth.

Peter moaned, wrapping his hands around Venom’s neck the symbiote breaking apart to let Peter tangle his fingers in Eddie’s blond locks, his own longer tongue pushed into his mouth dancing, playing with Venom’s. Pulling back he cooed. “Don't no need to break such a perfect mouth.” He giggled. “After all, I can think of a much better way to use it~” Leaning up he began to whisper into Venom’s ear.

A tentacle slid out of Venom’s hand and into Nova’s ear working towards his brain slowly letting Nova feel every inch enter his body.

“H-Hey!what are yooooo!” Nova gasped a sudden rush of heat going through his body, he shivers his 4-inch cock pointing down at his face. “Ah, so that’s why you always talked so loud.” Smirked Peter. “To make up for this~” he giggled flicking his cock making Nova moan. “S-stop! D-don't’t t-aaah!” 

The slithering Tentacle made contact with Nova’s brain at that exact moment causing Venom to grin his toothy smile.

Nova was babbling, his mind slowly being rewritten. “That’s right Buckethead, accept the change this is what you were meant to be.” Peter purred a single finger running along the shaft, he pinched the tip and Nova shrieked. “Oh my, Venom~ it seems he was about to blow.” Nova was shaking his cock twitching slowly turning an angry shade of red. “Should we let him?”

“Your choice just like you get to choose who loses all higher brain function” Venom laughed stroking Peter’s ass as he finished up with Nova.

Peter moaned pushing his ass back against Venom’s hand. “Then take away whatever brain cell he has.” Peter smiled licking his lips. “I want him to be nothing more than my obedient perfect little puppy.” He said squeezing Nova’s cock more making the boy whimper in need.

With a grin, the Tentacle stabbed through certain parts of Nova’s brain removing slowly his ability to feel pain, do certain things without being ordered and parts of his memory leaving him able to talk normal for one more time

All Nova could do was whimper, as certain functions. “Aaaah! Naaaah! W-webs...P-Peter..S-stop.” He whined making Peter smile grabbing his his chin and ran his fingers along his throat. “Oh Nova don't you know.” He watched as Nova’s eyes started to become clouded and unfocused. “You have already lost.” He let go of Nova’s cock and the boy gave a whimpering scream as he came, ropes of cum falling all over his chest neck and face. “Now.” Peter said getting the boy’s attention. “Who’s my good little puppy?” Nova was silent for a moment and then much to Peter’s joy gave a small happy bark of pleasure.

“Now for the rest,” Venom said opening the wall to the side to reveal, Ironfist (Danny Rand), Powerman (Luke Cage), and Flash Thompson, to Peter and the fucked Nova.

Peter purred rubbing his puppies stomach. “Hello, boys.” Peter said walking towards them to stand in the center of them. “How’s life treating ya?”


	2. wedding bells

Mary Jane didn’t have a single clue as to what happened. One moment, she and Peter her loving boyfriend had been out on a walk, enjoying the peaceful night of New York City, the next thing she knew was the sound of hissing then there was a flash of black and white, a cry of her name and then nothing as she was knocked out. “P-Peter?” she called her voice scratchy from not being used having been knocked out. “Peter where are you?!” She tried to move but she couldn’t, looking at her body she found herself bound and tied to the wall.

“M-Mary Jane?!” She looked around hearing the voice of her boyfriend, “Mary Jane!” She struggled to get free to try and find him. “Peter! What’s going on! Where are you”?! Where are we!” She cried out hoping that someone will give her the answers that she desired. 

Venom dropped down in front of her his tongue coming out to lick her face as she screamed in fear. “Peter is mine now, And you get to be the best man and maid of Honor at our wedding tonight” Venom hissed out as he raised a hand and let a tendril reach into her ear. Slowly the Tendril made it’s way to the bound redhead's brain intent on rewriting her personality and mind.

Mary Jane scrambled around trying to get free, trying to fight back the effect of whatever it was that Venom was doing to her, she was failing. Already she could feel her mind being rewritten, memories she had with Peter being replaced or erased, and not just those she felt herself being controlled by him, the symbiote taking over as her struggles became nothing more than small whimpers before going silent.

Cutting her lose Venom ordered to help Peter get ready for the wedding pointing to a room off to the side of the area they were in while he went into another that held, Danny, Luke, Flash, and Sam and had the first three prepare the room for the wedding.

Mary Jane walked into the room seeing Peter looking at Wedding dresses she moved over to him. “Mary Jane! There you are I was wondering where you were.” He said as he picked one up pressing it against himself. “What do you think.” she rolled her eyes moving over to him. “Hoesntly Peter, you’d be hopeless without me.” She said sitting him down in front of a mirror and smiled. “You lucky I keep all my makeup on hand or you’d be out of luck.” She said as she pulled out her purse and her makeup kit. “Now, let’s get you dolled up.”

Venom was busy setting up the wedding area where Danny as a master monk would perform the ceremony and make the wedding official. Black, Red, Blue, and White Roses filled the room and even had spider motifs on the altar.

Inside of the Brides room, Mary Jane was looking Peter over. “Well, Tiger I have to say you are one hell of a knockout.” Peter blushed, looking himself over in the mirror, he wore a pure white lace gown with an impressive illusion back that clung to Peter, while he lacked the chest needed for the front, his lean frame made up for it, and finally a long train and a sweetheart illusion neckline. Mary Jane didn’t need to apply much makeup, as Peter’s natural fair skin tone made up for, she merely applied some things here and there, a slight touch of blush and a few touches of powder. “And.” She said walking over to a manikin head that was wearing the veil. “What bride would be caught dead without their veil?” She asked presenting it to him placing it on his head and smiled as he blushed making his cheeks appear even redder than the applied make up made them out to be. “Your gonna make him want to devour you Tiger.” Peter chuckled. “Knowing him, he just might.”

Eddie stood next to Danny in a suit made from the Symbiote as he watched his bride walk down the Aisle a vision of beauty that was all his and no one else would be able to have him the same way.

Mary Jane walked alongside him smiling, “He’s a real catch tiger you sure are lucky.” Peter nodded smiling, happy to finally be making their relationship official. They arrived at the altar and Mary Jane gave him one last hug before walking off to take her seat. 

As Peter stood next to Eddie Danny did the marriage then as the two kissed he added “You may now fuck the bride”

Smirking Eddie reached out and ripped the dress off of Peter revealing his body to their audience consisting of their slaves and puppy.

Peter flushed, his entire body exposed to everyone present, his cock hard throbbing begging for attention as it leaked pre like a broken faucet. “I liked that dress.”

Leaning in Eddie kissed Peter as his own suit melted away exposing his body and hard dripping cock with an angry red colored head ready to fuck Peter.

Petr moaned, arms wrapping around his neck, fingers combing through his hair pressing himself against Eddie’s body letting his cock rub and grind against his much bigger one, his own smearing pre all over it, whimpers spilling from him only to be swallowed up by Eddie pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Eddie reached down and cupped Peter’s ass pulling the smaller male tight against his body as the males cheered and encouraged them. Fingers slowly worked the tight hole open as the kiss continued for a few more minutes.

Peter deepened the kiss, moaning arching against Eddie while he pushed his ass back against him. “Oh Naaaah~ E-Eddie.” he moaned between the kiss tongue met tongue. Pre soaked their crotches lubing up Eddie’s cock while Peter’s was shaking so close to spilling his seed all over Eddie’s cock.

Growling Eddie said “Cum so I can use it to fuck you” While grinding harder and working his fingers faster he leaned in and bit Peter’s neck.

Peter’s eyes glazed over, he arched his back and with a loud shaky cry of pleasure he came, cock shooting ropes of cum all over Eddie’s cock. “E-Eddie~” Whined Peter looking up at the blond lovingly as the blond knew just how much his little spider loved it when he bit him.

Grinning Eddie lifted Peter up and lined up his cum soaked cock with the tight hole before slamming in balls deep with a single thrust of his strong hips. “Fuck such a tight Boi pussy” Eddie groaned starting a brutal rhythm.

Peter squealed howling, his cock still hard slapped against his stomach. “G-Gods E-aaah~!” Peter gasped eyes glazed. “Ah ah ah!” he whined arms still wrapped around Eddie’s neck as his ass constricted his cock relaxing when he pulled out and clamping down on it when he thrust back in. “F-Fuck fuck! Yes! Gods! Harder faster! F-Fuck my boi pussy!”

Wasting no time Eddie did as ordered destroying his Bride’s boi pussy as he moved his hands to Peter’s waist to add more power with each thrust. Sam whined as he palmed his aching cock eyes glued to the hole stretched around Eddie’s thrusting cock. Eddie groaned and said “Looks like your puppy wants to like your hole”

Peter in his lust filled daze groaned. “W-We have to take care of our puppy.” He said smiling at Eddie and Sam. “Come here puppy~” Purred Peter smiling. “Come to your master~ and he will help you.” he moaned arching his back when Eddie slammed him down, his cock pushing right against his prostate.

Sam scrambled over eager his cock hard and dripping as he was allowed to start licking the filled hole. Eddie moaned as the tongue traced the veins of his cock as he filled Peter up.

“T-That’s right pup.” Moaned Peter shivering, feeling Sam’s tongue lick around the rim of his ass, sliding along the veins of Eddie’s cock and dragging it’s way up and managing to push into his ass alongside of the cock tasing Eddie’s pre as it dripped into his mouth. “F-Fuck~ g-good p-aaaah puppy! Oh so goood puppy!”

Eddie moaned his nuts smacking Sam in the face with each thrust. “Fuck such an energetic puppy” Eddie groaned approaching his orgasm.

“I-I wish I could thank him~” Purred Peter as he shivered before gasping, arching his back pushing his chest against Eddie’s as he came hard spilling his load of cum all over the two of them.

Grunting Eddie filled Peter with his own load before Panting out “You could always fuck him or make him suck you”. Slowly Eddie pulled his cum covered cock out letting the questing tongue lick him clean.

“Peter hummed reaching down to rub Sam’s head. “Tell me puppy, one bark for if you want me to fuck you, and two barks if you want to suck me off.” 

Sam looked up and barked Twice at Eddie and once at Peter, a stupid grin on his face.

“Oh my~ Eddie it seems that he wants to suck us both.” Said Peter wagging his cock around in Sam’s face letting him nuzzle his crotch and inhale his scent.

“Actually I think he wants to suck me and be fucked by you,” Eddie said kissing Peter.

“Well then if he wants the two of us, then I say we give it to him.” Peter chuckled jerking his hard 7 and ½ incher smearing what remained of his cum all over his face. “Shall we lay claim our puppy?”

“Of course,” Eddie said smacking Sam’s face with his hard dripping cock and trailing the leaking head over the panting mouth with a grin.

Peter smiled moving behind Sam spreading his cheeks apart to get a look at his twitching winching hole, “So pink, my seems im not the only one with a boi pussy.” He chuckled making Sam’s cock twitch as Peter leaned down and dragged his tongue along his hole making his puppy arch his back and gasp shivering, “Hm taste good too~” he said placing his lips to his hole and made out with it pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Grinning up at Peter, Eddie slammed into Sam’s tight mouth with a single thrust, the tight gagging throat wrapping around the thick cock and pulling a moan from Eddie as he reached over to twist Peter’s stiff pink nipples.

Peter moaned into Sam’s ass, hands slapping his cheeks while he probed deeper with his tongue, rubbing it against his inner walls. Sam squealed and gasped around Eddie’s cock, as Peter tongue fucked him swirling it around, opening his mouth to suck on Sam’s hole while letting his tongue in deeper. 

Eddie smirked moving his hands now covered by the symbiote down to Sam’s chest where he pierced the hard dark brown nipples and created two solid rings of venom that could never be removed by anyone but Eddie.

Sam whimpered and moaned as his nipples were pierced and his hole tongue fucked it was a war of pain and pleasure blending together.

Peter pulled back, licking his lips as he watched Sam’s hole glistened with his saliva, he moved on to his knees and slapped his cock against his hole using his thumbs to pull his hole apart aiming his cock at the hole and thrusted right into his ass in a single thrust. “Oooh.” Gasped Peter. “He’s so tight Eddie, it feels like his boi pussy wants to just suck me in and never let me go.” he grunted pulling out and slammed back in pushing him into Eddie’s crotch.

Eddie groaned leaning over Sam to catch Peter in a kiss as the Symbiot covered hands gripped the perky pink nipples and pierced them. Eddie’s cock filled Sam’s throat and fucked him hard enough to make his eyes water.

Between the two of them Sam was in heaven, having one master in his mouth fucking his throat, while his other one popped his cherry, and was pounding away at his ass with all he had. His eye’s closed in bliss and he hummed around the thick cock plundering his throat, letting his throat squeeze and hug it.

Eddie broke the kiss reaching down to form a cock ring around all three of their cocks as they continued fucking the pliant latin throat and boi pussy. “Fuck so tight” Eddie groaned as he reached down and felt his cock through Sam’s throat.

“And his ass feels so damn good.” Groaned Peter leaning over to kiss down Sam’s spine sending goosebumps all along his body while his cock twitched. “He’s so responsive i can feel his ass hugging my cock, bet he would love to have the two of us inside of him pounding away at his ass.”

“Or we could make use of our other slaves” Eddie said pointing to the rock hard cocks of Danny, Luke, and Flash as they stood watching the whole scene. Eddie groaned at a hard suck that almost pulled him over the edge.

“Well they were the perfect groomsmen.” Peter groaned, having seen the cocks of his friends and past bully. “And i am sure they could use a release they have behaved so well~” he shuddered feeling his climax approaching.

With a grunt Eddie unloaded deep in Sam’s throat the cum splashing directly into the latin teens stomach thanks to the length of Eddie’s cock.

Peter followed right behind him, slamming in balls deep before he came, spraying his own load deep into Sam’s ass while the latin teen was whimpering as he was filled but unable to cum himself do to the cock ring.

“Puppy make the three of them cum in you and I will let you cum” Eddie said pulling his cock out of Sam’s mouth,

Sam nodded moving over to the three groomsmen, remaining on all fours as they offered him his cocks, Danny’s freed his hard 10 incher showing that like the rest of his body his crotch was shaven, where as Flash freed his own thick 9 incher and Luke a cock that matched Eddie in size but not girth. The three took positions with Danny at his ass and Luke and Flash at his mouth before the monk thrusted in and Sam began working the two cocks in front of him.

Eddie smiled as Peter slid down onto his cock and said “Don’t they look so much happier and aren't you happier now”

Peter moaned head tilting back to rest on Eddie’s shoulder as they watched their slaves fuck their pet. “Aaah t-they do they love it, just like i love you.”

Bonus 1  
Venom smirked as the Symbiote split and covered Peter from head to toe forming the Black spider suit, cupping the brunette's ass, and groin while also showing off his well shaped pecs.

“I don't’ remember it being this form fitting.” he said while the symbiote formed a mask over his face, only much like Eddie’s it had a mouth letting his voice be heard and not muffled by the suit. “Then again.” he ran his hands along his body. “I like it~”

Eddie smirked and said “The suit covers you inside and out” as he rubbed Peter’s tits through the suit. His hands trailing down Peter’s sculpted body as his suit opened to show his face.

Peter shuddered, the sensation of being touched by Eddie was amazing as the suit seemed to amplify his sensual touch tenfold, his cock formed a perfect bulge inside of the suit. His own maks pulled apart to show his blushing face.

Smirking Eddie slapped Peter hard on the ass and said “Now go save some people maybe you will find another slave for us” and let out a chuckle at the end.

Peter smiled, stealing a kiss before letting the mask reform over his body and he took off via webswing, hooting and cheering at the new sensation the black suit gave him. “Oooh this is so much better.”

Slowly the suit pinched around his nipples, and formed a plug in his tight ass keeping all of Eddie’s cum in the boi pussy.

Peter faltered slightly, a small gasp escaping him, while his face burned causing his cheeks to turn pink. “M-Maybe i’m just sensitive to the new suit.” He said while his mind knew differently as he continued to web-swing through the city.

The new suit allowed Peter to blend in with the black glass of buildings and the night sky with ease.

Peter landed on the side of a building, sticking to it to overlook the city below. “Really? No crime? No heist? No chases? I was expecting something to happen.” he said pouting. “I mean come on it’s New York this city never sleeps!” 

Deciding to tease Peter the suit exposed his cock when he took off swinging again leaving the soft cock flopping in the wind.

“Hey since when did i ever feel a breeze.” He paused before looking down, almost losing his grip on his web when he saw his cock was exposed. “W-What the heck?! Hey! I didn’t ask to free ball!”

At that exact moment a crime happened below Spiderman forcing him to make a choice. 

“Fuck i can’t believe this.” he said dropping down into a dive and landed on the side of a wall, just in time to see a group of ski masked men running out of a drug store. “Whoa gentlemen, isn’t a bit late to be out shopping?” he called from the side of the building.

The men all stopped, each reaching for a weapon “It’s the spider!” “Get him!” Peter acted, leaping from the buidling he lashed out with his webs stealing the weapons from them and landed on the ground and attacked. “What the!” “Hey! Is he” “Oh my fucking god i can see his dick!” 

Peter ignored them, settling on disarming them, knocking a few of them out and webbing them up. “There we go i’m no charlotte, but i can make a mean web.” he said chuckling. 

“I can’t believe we got beat by him.” “I can’t believe we got beat while his dicks out! Who would have thought that Spider-man was an exhibitionist.” Peter groaned webbing their mouths shut before launching into the air and swung away. 

The suit kept teasing his hole but once his nipples were hard it exposed them to the night air with a large portion of skin in the shape of the spider emblem.

Peter whined biting his lip, his nipples being exposed to the open air was causing them to be caressed and this was causing his cock to stir, slowly starting to awaken as it began to harden. “F-Fuck j-just web swinging is making this worse.” he said as he swung. “B-but it feels..nice.”

As the hero’s cock hardened the suit formed a cock ring around the base and parted a little exposing the cleft of his round ass.

Peter whined, the feel of the symbiotic cock ring making his cock throb but only small pearl size droplets of pre dripped from the head rolling down the shaft and falling to the streets below. “G-gods this shouldn’t be a turn on..but it is and i don't mind.”

Soon enough Peter was swinging around naked save for his Mask, a coller, cockring, boots, and his gloves.

Peter landed on a building, his entire body exposed save for his hands and feet, his cock hard as a rock. “Fuck, this has Eddie all over it...and i don't mind.” Usually he would try to find someway to get the suit back, but he found the aspect of swinging around naked to be a lot more freeing.

A mugging was happening in the ally way below Spiderman as the wall crawler was lost in thought.

Shaking his head, he flipped off the building and dropped down into the alley. “You know, and here i thought it was gonna be a peaceful night.”

 

 

Bonus 2

Venom smirked as he walked into a room coated completely in Symbiote it was the size of a gymnasium and everywhere were muffled groans, grunts and moans.

Inside of the gymnasium, hundreds of males were trapped in the symbiote, all of them being fucked or doing the fucking while getting fucked, through the symbiote or with each other. Venom’s control letting him pleasure every single male that was being pleasured through some means. The ones, who had Venom’s main focus, were Harry Osborn, The Football Team, and his slaves Flash, Luke, Danny and Sam.

Each one was surrounded by Tentacles and being pumped from both ends while their bodies were teased mercilessly. Venom walked in front of Harry and showed the boy a picture of a well fucked Peter.

Harry who had two tentacles attached to his nipple, the ends replaced with small little mouths that licked and suckled on his dust pale nubs whined. “P-Peter.” he moaned hips bucking, a third tentacle musch like the two on his nipples formed a mouth and swallowed his 6 incher and balls, multiple smaller feeler like tentacles tickling and teasing them with a longer one wiggling around inside of his cock. 

Grinning Venom moved to Flash who had the whole football team lined up next to him in the exact same situation, and pulled out a new pic of Flash himself totally fucked out and passed it to a tendril that showed it to each team member.

Each member groaned, the tentacles having formed sheaths around their cocks, pumping them while some were getting their ass’s rimmed by long thick and wet tentacles, a few were getting their ass’s eaten out by mouth tentacles, having the long tongue like tentacles burrow in deep to their ass to attack their prostates. Upon seeing the image of Flash, they all looked at their fellow football player, licking their lips, eyes shining with desire and hunger as they saw him riding not one but two tentacles while fucking a sheath, jerking two cock like ones off and having one plundering his mouth and pushing into his throat.

Smirking Venom moved to the last stop where he saw the three former heroes lifting a bottle from the bottom of each area he placed it up top allowing the tentacles to feed the heroes their own cum.

Sam was on all fours, ass being fucked by two alost three tentacles, each one a variety of sizes as he sucked and licked at Danny and Luke’s cocks, while Danny was attacking Luke’s nipples pinching and pulling at one and sucking on the other, with Luke moaning and bucking like a branco. The three former heroes, were pulled away from their fuck fest when they swallowed down their own cum, the tantalizing taste only seem to egg them on even more. 

With a laugh Venom left the room thinking “Maybe I should add the shield and the Avengers to our family.”

Luke who had heard him groaned. “F-Fury.” He managed to get out flushing as a thick wad of pre squirted into Sam’s mouth. “H-has a file on them all.” he moaned. “E-each one from their deepest secrets to even their deepest kinks.”


	3. Heroes fall

Venom smirked as he looked over the information he had gained from S.H.I.E.L.D. “Yes these two will do nicely” Venom hissed dropping two files on the table and heading out into the night intent on finding the first piece he needed a Virginia “Pepper” Potts.

Swinging through the buildings of New York Venom landed on Stark Tower and let a small piece of his suit slither into the air vent near Pepper’s office, it knew what it had to do.

The small portion of Venom’s suit slithered through the air vents, it’s mission clear to find one Pepper Potts and latch on to her, it used it’s master’s power to locate the correct office in which the red haired female was located it slowly slunk down the wall. Upon landing on the floor it stuck to the shadows, blending in perfectly as it slithered closer and closer to her as she sat at her desk setting up multiple meetings for Tony as well as answering several important business class that Tony should have been answering.

Upon getting close to her pantsuit leg, it jumped on and sunk through the material of her clothing slowly letting itself fall on to her leg and then slowly move it’s way her body. Pepper who had thought it was nothing more then her nerves getting to her simply brushed at her pants legs and went back to work completely unaware of the piece of Venom slithering up her chest to her shoulder, where it then latched on to her earing coiling around it and then made its way into her mind and began burrowing towards her brain.

Venom returned to the hideout after picking up an outfit for Peter that would make him look feminine and told his bride of his plan to get Tony Stark and that it all relied on Peter. “You will go in as a new assistant for him and will slowly slip pieces of us to him to corrupt him till he is ready to join us” Venom hissed out kissing Peter and letting his tongue slid down the slim throat.

Peter purred into the kiss against Venom’s body, hands roaming along his body. “With how arrogant he is I am sure I can slip them on him easily.” Smiled Peter as he preened from Venom’s tongue licking along his throat. Stepping back, he grabbed the outfit and pulled away going behind a wall for a quick change.

Venom smirked as he pulled a naked Nova onto his lap and slid the latin boy down his hard aching cock as he sat down waiting on Peter. “Seems someone used our puppy earlier” Venom hissed out as cum leaked out of Sam’s hole lubing up his massive shaft as it entered the tight hole.

Sam moaned arching his back barking in pleasure, his ass quivered around Venom’s massive cock, clenching around him in an attempt to keep not only all of Peter’s cum inside of him but as well as Venom’s cock, pushing himself back letting his ass rub and grind against his crotch. “Ah ah ah.” He whined in pleasure his cock trembling and throbbing underneath him. 

Venom smirked teasing the whimpering Latin as he tugged on his nipple rings while fucking him as he saw Peter walk in dressed as a female in a cute suit complete with a skirt to sell it.

Peter smiled crossing his arms over his chest as he posed for Venom, the suit consist of a dark blue dress shirt and necktie with a French continental dark suit jacket, the skit matched the color of the jacket, and was long enough for work, but short enough that it would show off Peter’s long luscious legs, and soft creamy skin that Venom just wanted to run his tongue along it, a pair of black heeled stilettos gave Peter some extra height, and his once short messy brown locks were longer going to the nape of his neck and had a small sheen to them, finally a pair of fake spectacles to complete the look. 

“What do you think Mr. Venom? Do I look like I could get the job?” Peter asked as the suit seemed to highlight his almost perfect hourglass-like figure. 

“Oh Yes Petra, it will definitely work” Venom groaned as he fucked Sam and stared at the feminine version of Peter who he knew would not fail in this mission. “Head on to meet Pepper and she will hire you right away,” Venom said ending in a moan as he filled Sam up with a fresh load of cum.

Sam moaned clawing at the ground, his cock throbbed as the cock ring at the base and just under the head prevented him from cumming. Peter or Petra smiled with a small giggle, “Og course love and do let our dear puppy cum, he has earned it after all.” Covering himself in his suit he moved towards the window and began web-swinging through the city before dropping near an ally and changed back moving towards the building and walked inside telling the receptionist that she was there to see Pepper.

“Yes, of course, you must be Miss Petra Samael,” the receptionist said buzzing Ms. Potts to let her know and sending Peter on his way to start the mission given to him by his beloved Venom.

Petra smiled, walking through the halls of the floor where she was to meet Pepper, her stunning beauty, grace in her walk and her all-around aura seemed to have males all around her tripping over their feet and craning their necks to get a look at her as she walked passed by, a few wolves whistling at the sight of her round perfect bubble like ass that some were tempted to bounce a quarter off of.

Arriving at the C.E.O office Pepper called for Petra to enter when she heard the Knock and looked up from her work to see the perfect assistant for Tony “Yes you will be perfect Tony will love having you follow him around” She said smiling at the young woman.

Petra giggled. “Believe me, Pepper, can I call you Pepper?” Petra asked, seeing Pepper nod she continued. “This is my pleasure, have always been fond of the thought of working for this amazing company, and working with Mr. Stark will be interesting, to say the least.”

“Well no time like the present Ms. Samael, let's go Introduce you to Tony right now,” Pepper said standing up and moving towards the door her high heels clicking on the tile floor of her office with each step she took, a slow steady rhythm.

Petra smiled walking behind her, while he could feel the piece of Venom inside of her rewriting her mind and changing things, not to fast but just enough that it wouldn’t be long until he could put the plan into action. It was a few minutes later, that they stood before Tony’s lab. 

“Hey Pepper who is this” Tony asked when he noticed the young woman following behind Pepper as they entered his lab. 

“She is your new assistant Tony” Pepper said nodding to Petra.

“Oh a new one well miss what is your name” Tony asked Petra.

Petra smiled, one so sweet and charming Toni would swear he could see her sparkle. “Petra, Petra Samael, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Stark.”

“Well Ms. Samael” Tony said sending back a handsome smile “I hope we can get along and become good friends”

Weeks passed by and with each day, Petra would come in contact with Tony and each time she would slip some portions of Venom’s suit on Tony’s body, and becoming close friends with Pepper, doing so Petra was able to slowly convince Pepper to see that Tony has always been an insecure and emotional temperamental child at heart whose playboy antics mask. 

Soon enough Tony asked Petra out on a date and was happy when she said yes to him but confused when she insisted on setting up the date herself.

Petra giggled to herself, she was back with Venom getting ready for her date with Tony. “You should see him love, I have him wrapped around my fingers so easily it’s not even funny.” He purred as he looked through the number of dress’s he had. “He is so close to being ours it’s like taking candy from a baby.”

“Go to the Park for the Date but make sure he does not bring any weapons, I will take you both from there and we will break him permanently” Venom said grinning as he kissed Peter.

Peter smiled as he spun around in his dress of choice, A sleeveless elegant black dress with a high neck, thigh-high black boots, and black sleeves that reached down around around his hands with a single ring like extension around both his right and middle finger. His brown hair now cut to his shoulders. “Believe me, he won’t know what hit him.”

Tony smiled as he walked through the park Petra next to him leaning into his body. “So where to?” Tony asked with a devonair smile as he held Petra’s hand.

“Oh believe me Tony.” Petra said giving him a smile. “You won’t believe where we’re going.” She said leading him to the spot where she knew Venom would be waiting for them. “We’re almost there.”

Venom Shot out of nowhere and knocked Tony out before shouldering him and scooping Petra up and slinging back to their hideout intent on claiming Stark.

Petra squealed as he was in Venom’s arms looking at the out cold face of Tony Stark, “ooh Venom this is going to be oh so good.” He moaned rubbing against Venom her cheeks flushed and body heating up from the images that danced around in her mind.

Venom stripped and bound Tony while also telling Peter that he would be bound till the man woke up to break his hope when he saw his precious Petra kiss Venom then strip revealing he is a male.

Tony’s eyes began to slowly open, before closing hissing in pain. “Ooh, what the heck did i drink last night.” He said eyes still closed as he shook his head. “My head is pounding worse than if the Hulk used it as a drum.”

The room was warm dark and filled with shadows but Petra hung on the wall in plain view of Tony as Venom planned.

“Petra!” Tony said snapping to attention as he began to struggle to get free. “Dammit i knew i shouldn’t have left my armor!” He hissed as he struggled to get free. “Hang on angel! I’ll get us out of here!” 

Venom emerged from the shadows and said “How will you do that” Before cutting Petra lose and Kissing him infront of Tony.

Tony’s eyes widen as he saw Venom forcefully kissing his date, making him snarl as he struggled harder. “Petra! Let her go! Let her go right now or i swear i’m gonna rip you apart molecule by molecule and make sure there is nothing left!” 

Petra pulled back gasping, but was smiling. “My, he sounds so serious doesn’t he?”

“Why don’t you show him the real you” Venom said with a sharp toothed grin aimed at Tony.

“W-what is he talking about?” Tony asked looking at Petra. “Petra, baby what is he talking about? What does he mean the real you?”

Petra smiled. “Oh Mr. Stark.” She said as she grabbed her dress. “You really are gullible.” He said ripping it off, getting rid of his look of Petra and in her place was now. “My name is not Petra my name is Peter, Peter Parker.”

“N-No no no no!” Tony said his face ashen white, eyes wide and his jaw dropped. “This..this is a trick! Im being punked right? That is just some very good makeup and its not real.” He denied his heart breaking as he bit his lip. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. “P-Please P-petra..tell me this is a joke.”

Peter smiled turning to Venom grabbing him by his chin and pulled him into an intense makeout. “Does this look fake to you?”

“My Bride is perfect but to Prove I am not heartless I am going to let you fuck his Boi pussy” Venom said breaking the kiss and spreading Peter’s ass to show Tony the tight pink pucker hidden by the perfect globes.

Tony’s eyes locked on to Peter’s boi pussy and he would be lying if he said his cock didn’t start to ache at the sight of it, he mentally slapped himself. “Aw it seems he’s a bit shy Venom.” Cooed Peter. “Why don't we help him with that?”

Reaching Down Venom gripped Tony’s cock and formed a cock ring to keep the inventor hard before leaning into whisper “You better enjoy this it will be the only time”

Tony’s 2 thick 12 incher pulsed in Venom’s hand, as he shivered, Peter moved back rubbing his ass against Tony’s cock letting it hot dog between his cheeks before letting the head kiss the entrance to his boi pussy and then sank down taking all 12 inches into his ass. “Hm~ he feels nice but not as good as you Venom.”

“Enjoy Spidey, I have something else in mind for him” Venom said using the symbiont to form a dildo in the shape of his cock that slid into Tony’s ass aimed straight for his prostate.

“H-hey~ aaaaah~ -i-i doooon’t b-bottom!” Tony squealed despite the fact he was rocking back and forth between Peter’s hot wet boi pussy and the Venom size dildo in his ass “Your thrust say other wise~”

Venom smirked sitting back and watching as Peter broke Tony, with his ass, the cock ring and dildo.

Peter worked his hips bouncing up and down on Tony’s cock with ease, his boi pussy squeezed and rubbed the man’s cock with each bounce while Tony himself was trying to fight off the pleasure he was feeling from both being fucked and doing the fucking. “You love this feeling don't you.” Smirked Peter. “But you love the feeling of my beloveds cock in your ass even more.”

Tony grunted trying to deny what he was hearing, but some part of him a small part said otherwise, it was whispering in his ear telling him that he did love the feeling of being fucked, that submitting felt amazing, that he wasn’t a top nor was he a man. And the scary thing about it that tony knew..was that the voice was right. 

For hours Tony was tortured as his Orgasm was blocked off and Peter whispered into his ear telling him “Beg and maybe he will let you cum” as he bounced over and over up the angry red cock. Venom sat watching his cock soft and hanging over his huge nuts as he waited for the man to break.

Inside of Tony his pride and his recently awakened submissive side were at war, both battling for control, and slowly his submissive side was gaining ground beating down and tearing apart Tony’s pride bit by bit. Finally when Peter pinched his nipples and gave them a pull, his pride shattered and his Submissive side too control. 

“Please! Please!” Tony cried out. “Olease! For fuck sake let me cum! I want to cum! Please i can’t take it anymore please! Oh fucking hell let me cum!” 

Peter smiled slamming down on to his cock. “Seems we got him Venom.”

Moving forward Venom offered his soft cock to Tony to see if he would get the hint or if he would have to go about skull fucking the inventor.

“We are letting you keep your mind because it is useful don’t disappoint us” Growled Venom to the whimpering Tony.

Tony nodded, his nose burning with Venom’s musk as he opened his mouth catching the head in it and began sucking on it, nursing like a small child. 

Slowly the cock grew hard filling Tony’s mouth with the dark shaft and sliding down his throat.

Tony’s eyes widen, as he gagged around the massively thick cock, his throat constricting it, squeezing and hugging it as he bobbed his head up and down, while Peter bounced on his cock. “Ooh his cock is twitching Venom! I think he likes having your cock in his throat.” Purred Peter. “I can feel his need to cum making it throb with need.”

“I will let him cum after he is full of mine” Venom growled slowly fucking Tony’s mouth as he gripped and pulled on the brown hair.

“Such a good slut you want my cum doncha” Venom teased as his nuts smacked Tony’s chin and were rubbed by Peter.

Tony moaned, his cheeks pink as he nodded cock now a deep purple color as Peter rolled his hips as he came down, the sounds of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room. “He wants it love, hes aching so badly~ i bet he could spray enough fill me up a third of what you usually do.”

Grunting Venom unloaded down Tony’s throat but did not let him cum yet as he held the spurting cock in the inventors throat, and cut him free of his restraints.

Tony’s eyes widen in shock, as the sheer amount of cum that Venom produced had his throat bulging as he gulped down the corpures amounts of cum, his own cock throbbed angrily inside of Peter’s ass as the brown haired male experienced his own climax, spraying his load all over Tony covering his face and chest in his cum.

“Ooh~ Venom, his cock it’s aching so much.” Giggled Peter rolling his hips, making the billionaire whimper tears of pleasure going down his cheek. “I think he is ready for his new roll wouldn’t you agree?”

Finally done cumming Venom pulled his aching cock out of the throat and finished cutting Tony free allowing him and Peter to fall forward and the dildo to slip out of Tony.

Tony clung to Peter’s chest, his cock still lodged inside of him as Peter combed his fingers through his hair. “Ooh you want more don't you?” Tony looked up at him, his eyes glazed and practically gleaming with lust. “I can see it, you do go on, beg him for it.”

Shaking Tony reached behind him, grabbing his ass cheeks and pulled them apart. “P-Please.” He whimpered. “F-Fuck me, wreck me pound my ass.” Peter reached down and slapped Tony’s ass making him jump.

“Ah ah ah.” He tsked waving his finger around. “This is not an ass, it is pussy.” Tony flushed. “Go on say it and if you do you will get what you desire.” He purred licking along Tony’s cheek.

“Please.” Tony began again shaking even more his hole twitching as it began to open itself up. “Please fuck my pussy, take your cock ram it in and fuck me! Pound my pussy! And wreck it please!”

Grinning Venom slammed into Tony with a single thrust groaning at the sound he pulled from the once dominant man as he fucked him into oblivion.

“You are Ours” Venom hissed his tongue sliding into Tony’s mouth, planning to repeat the feat it had done to Peter and connect Venom from both holes. The tongue worked it’s way all the way through tony to wrap around the thrusting cock destroying his pussy.

Tony’s eyes widen as he howled around Venom’s tongue causing vibrations to travel through it and in a sense his own cock making him howl even more, his cock throbbing inside of peter as the brown haired male fucked himself on Tony’s cock. “Shall we let him cum? I mean he has been a good boy after all.”

With a thought the cock ring loosened enough for Tony to cum as Venom pinched Peter’s nipples pounding away at Tony’s pussy.

Tony screamed around Venoms tongue as Peter’s ass clenched around his cock, he was drowning. The sensation of Peter’s ass around his cock and the feeling of Venoms inside of him was becoming to much he was losing himself, falling deeper and deeper into the seemingly endless abyss of pleasure the two of them were giving him

Venom grunted spilling his load in the now broken Tony. “Welcome to the family” Venom hissed as he helped Peter to his orgasm.

 

Bonus 1  
Venom smirked as he had taken care of another hero while Peter attained Tony. Venom had broken into the home of Steven Rodgers otherwise known as Captain America and Brainfucked the super soldier into being a public slut.

Just the memory made him hard he was so glad he took a camera to record it, so with a grin he started the video of the star spangled hero losing his mind.

The video started showing a modest apartment and basic furnishings before it moved to the bedroom where the sleeping figure laid a sheet draped over his bare body. A black hand moved to the blond’s head and stopped covering his ear. Unseen on the video a tendril entered Steve’s brain.

The small portion of Venom wiggled down and through Steve’s ear it easily made it to the First Soldiers brain once it was in there it latched on to his mind and began the process. Outside of his mind, Steven groaned hands fisting his blankets, his body began to feel hot, his muscles ached and his cock and ass felt tingly. The piece of Venom was sending Steve images, images that he would normally never dream of, but thanks to Venom that was all gonna change. 

In his dream, he was dressed not in his usual suit, no he was dressed in a more lewd, and revealing exposing his perfectly round firm bouncing bodacious bubble like ass for all to see as his crotch was hugged by a red white and blue G-string that was barely able to hide his cock and balls, his top was cut open in the front and back showing off his back muscles as he flexed and moved and his perky nipples and muscled pecs were swollen and exposed to all. 

People hooted, wolf whistled and called out his name, along with the occasional slap on his ass, a grope of his bulge which was growing even more, and pinching, tugging and teasing his nipples. While he wanted to fight them off, to stop them from doing such indecent things, he found he didn’t want to and what was worse he was begging to like it. Outside the dream Steve whimpered as his cock throbbed in his shorts, asshole began twitching, and his nipples and pecs did begin to swell.

The video ended as Venom left the apartment one thought on his mind, ‘Now i have a way to make drones I will leave the soldier to play while i collect more’

Venom smirked rubbing his hard cock as he stood and moved to a new room full of males that had massive pecs with milkers on their nipples. All the milk from the moaning males collected in a machine he had stolen and bottled up, to be put to better use creating drones.

Steve opened his eyes gasping arching his back feeling someone sucking on his nipples, looking down he was shocked to find that he wasn’t dreaming. He was in the middle of central park, in the very same outfit he had dreamed of, and currently had a man’s cock in his mouth, two in his hands, one guy rubbing his cock between his ass cheeks slapping them watching them bounce and jiggle.

Finally, there were two guys at his nipples, suckling form them hungrily as Steve shuddered feeling something draining from his nipples, something that he knew was milk. And yet, he wasn’t embarrassed no he was turned on, because he knew this was a much better way to protect and defend the American way of life by serving and pleasuring, rather than by protecting and serving. 

 

Bonus 2  
Venom smirked it worked thanks to having the whole team under his control he had them slowly introduce Venom milk to the Helicarrier turning agent after agent into his drones, not as strong as slaves but still obedient to him.

Walking on to the Helicarrier Venom passed a few agents that would make nice Venom Milk Cows, since he planned to expand once he had all of the avengers to selling Venom milk to the world. He had tested the life of it and limits by having drones replace a shipment of milk to schools with it and it worked in one lunch he had the entire school under his control.

“Good to be us” Venom said passing his slaves being fucked by a group of agents to his bride who stood next to a bound and gagged Nick fury, “Yes so good to be us”


End file.
